(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment apparatus for an electronic musical instrument automatically generating chord tones, bass tones and the like.
Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a typical automatic accompaniment apparatus for an electronic musical instrument has been known which is designed so that accompaniment patterns corresponding to plural chord types (or chord groups) are previously stored in a memory in accordance with the type of rhythm such as march, waltz, etc. and, when a specific rhythm type is selected, a signal for an accompaniment tone such as a chord tone is generated automatically in accordance with an accompaniment pattern corresponding to a chord type (for example, C major) designated by a keyboard or the like among accompaniment patterns related to the rhythm type (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-292692).
According to the prior art mentioned above, an image of a tone such as minor, major, etc. can be derived from the performance of music, while on the other hand, it has not been easy to bring about an accompaniment effect reflecting the degree of the scale of an instrumentation (which is a formation of musical instruments used in a musical performance) during the playing of a melody or different melodies. In other words, although such an accompaniment effect can be achieved to some extent by determining whether each accompaniment part (for example, bass part) is used or not, through panel operation, and alternatively by making the selection of an accompaniment tone color or a variation pattern, it has not been sufficient to imitate such an accompaniment tone as derived from a desired instrumentation. Further, it is not easy to set properly various manipulators on the panel and it has been very difficult in particular for a beginner to carry out such operation during the performance.